BE MY VALENTINE
by loverof naley
Summary: Nathan surprises Haley with a romantic evening on Valentine's Day after agreeing to forego the traditon of the day.


**Hello all. This way early, but it's all for good reason. I wrote this one shot for all of my crazy girls, there are way too many to name. They know who they are. I hope you girls enjoy this, and leave me alone for a while, J/K! For everyone who doesn't ****know, my friends have**** this crazy idea of smutty ****Naley**** one shots for every ****holiday,****HA****!HA!****Anyway ****enjoy !Happy**** New Year!**

**Ash, thanks girl!**

Be My Valentine

The lover's holiday, was there anything better? The day you spent showing your other half just how much they mean to you. Happiness was in the air, joy was in your mood, and most importantly love filled your heart to the brim. Nathan knew better than anyone how love could consume you to the brink of madness. Their love had grown and blossomed to an unimaginable place that neither could have predicted when they had said I do at the ripe old age of 17. It reached the highest plains, the deepest seas, and the brightest star. Nathan never doubted they would get here, even when they had suffered miserably through those times of hardship. You know what they say, you can't reach the mountain top without climbing through the rough terrain of some steep jagged ridges. Love was not an easy thing, but when your soul walked beside another in perfect harmony there was nothing in life that could compare. Right in the middle of an ordinary life, Nathan and Haley had received a fairytale neither planned on relinquishing anytime soon. It was a gift from God, a destiny of the fates that they found love together. It may have not started out in the most traditional way, but that was no bearing on the strength of their everlasting love. Cupid had shot them both in the ass with some strong doses of unbreakable love.

Nathan smiled brightly as he continued to shuffle around the house. Haley had no idea what he had in store for her when she returned home. They had made a pack to forego the tradition of Valentines Day sighting Haley's pregnant state and her ridiculous worrying that she was fat. Her hormones had skyrocketed into catastrophic heights that he couldn't even imagine. She wanted no part of him touching her body all of last week, every time he tried she would turn into a pool of tears saying she was disgusting. She couldn't have been more wrong. Nathan had found her to be more appealing, even sexier, and more beautiful when she was pregnant. If anything, he desired her so much more during these times. He had comforted her like any supportive husband would during their wife's worried state. He couldn't help but smile at the silliness of Haley's constant blubbering at nothing in particular. She had even scared their poor son half to death the other day by breaking out into loud sobs in the middle of dinner. Jamie had stared worriedly at his mommy while Nathan desperately tried to explain what Haley was going through because of the baby. Words were not his strong suit. He had always left explaining things to Jaime up to Haley because she was so much better at it. The dinner was a disaster needless to say. Haley cried, while Nathan tried to calm her nerves all the while trying to reassure Jamie. Poor Jamie looked confusedly back and forth between his parents, his eyes moving at rapid speed. It was bad. Nathan hoped this romantic night in would serve as some much needed relaxation for the two of them, they needed it. He had handled shipping Jamie off to his auntie Brooke's for a night with Brooke's promise of junk food and staying up late. Jamie always loved his god mommy because she let him get away with practically anything in her presence. Nathan didn't like it but figured all kids deserved some unstructured fun once in a while. He would definitely get that with Brooke. After securing Brooke as the resident baby sitter for the evening, all he had to do was set up a romantic atmosphere and they would be on the way to what he hoped was an unforgettable night.

He surveyed the bedroom one last time greatly satisfied with himself that it looked absolutely perfect for Haley. She would definitely be surprised to find the room covered in their signature purple flower. All of these years later and they still hadn't found out the exact name of those things. All he knew was that Haley loved them, so he went out of his way to always ensure that she had them. Nothing was too much when it came to her.

Walking to the massive closets of the bedroom, Nathan dug deeply into one of his jacket pockets securing a small velvet box in his hand. He had gone on the frantic search for weeks just to find a present to give Haley tonight. He was sure she would be pleased by such a thoughtful gift, it was perfect. Nathan looked at his watch wondering where she was just as he heard the door slam and her yelling his name through the house. He tucked the small box into his shirt pocket before making his way to the sound of her voice.

"Nathan?" Haley called looking around the room that was decorated in rose petals and candles. She stared confused because she and Nathan had made a pact not to make a big deal out of the day. Kicking her shoes off she wandered into the kitchen to see what looked like wine chilling, dinner waiting for her, and a note that said "READ ME." She smiled brightly wondering what her crazy husband could have possibly concocted for the evening.

_**Well I know we promised Mrs. Scott, but I knew you needed a night to relax and unwind from the horror of your hellions. I know how emotional you are **__**lately,**__** I don't want to see one tear shed on that beautiful face of yours tonight. I love you Hales...so much. I want you to know that always.**_

_**WILL YOU BE MY VALENTINE?**_

If Nathan didn't expect tears after that he was out of his mind. She couldn't stop the tears that began rolling down her face in happiness.

"What did I tell you?" Nathan said huskily into her ear as he wrapped his arms around her small baby bump. "No crying."

Haley leaned back into his arms with a small tearful chuckle. "How can I not after this," she wept. "I thought we were just spending the night with Jamie as a family."

"We were. But you needed this. Jamie's spending the night with Brooke so that we can have time to ourselves," he said kissing her temple. "So answer my question, WILL YOU?"

"Of course," she said turning to face him. Nathan's arms never moving from their spot on her waist. "You're lucky I love you."

"Very," he said kissing her lips.

"But, if you ever call my class hellions again I won't love you so much," she threatened after removing her lips from his.

"Come on baby, you have to admit it. They are like two steps from being little red devil babies," he laughed.

"Nathan! That's not nice," she pouted. "They are lovely children. I even received some nice cards from them today in class," she said of her second grade class.

"See, you just proved my point. That's classic devil behavior, suck up to teach and then raise hell."

"Hmm," she said. "Maybe I should take you and J in to show them whose boss."

"No thanks," he chuckled. "There is no way in hell I want our son around the madness. Can you imagine what types of things he would pick up from them?" Nathan said while pretending to shiver in fear.

"You're terrible," she laughed. "My baby boy would never do such things."

"And you just admitted it again. They're hellions," he laughed.

"Fine, they are," she admitted.

"Good," he said releasing her. "You hungry?" he asked nodding towards the table.

"Starved," she said her eyes lighting up at the prospect of food. She followed Nathan to the table where he pulled her chair out in the gentlemanly fashion he always did. Sitting down Haley could smell the food calling out to her, the fantastic aroma filling the air. "You really outdid yourself here Nate," she said taking in the steak meal in front of her. Nathan had become quite the fabulous cook over the years and Haley couldn't get enough of anything he ever made. It was nothing sexier then seeing the man you love in the kitchen preparing some orgasmic meal that drove you crazy.

"I'm glad you like. I was afraid that I would be bitched out for not making the cheesy noodle," Nathan laughed. Both of them had started referring to Haley's precious Mac and Cheese that way ever since Jamie had called it that when he was much younger. It just stuck, and Jamie along with his parents continued on using the name for mommy's favorite food.

"I wouldn't bitch you out babe...at least not tonight," she winked playfully. "What else do you have in store for little ol' me?" she batted her eyes teasingly.

"You'll just have to wait and see, won't you?" he said mysteriously.

Haley smiled while turning her attention back to the delicious food. Whatever he had in store, she couldn't wait to see.

-

Dinner was done and at the insistence of Nathan, Haley was not allowed to clear any dishes. He immediately dragged her out the kitchen by hand much to her protest. He knew how it drove her absolutely insane not to clean up after any mess. Finally giving in to his demands, she left the kitchen making a mental note to herself about cleaning up as soon as Nathan was asleep.

Once they entered the room Haley saw it was just as beautifully decorated as the rest of the house, even more candles set around strategically giving the bedroom a romantic glow.

"Nathan, you did so much," she began to cry again.

"For you I'd do anything," he sincerely said.

"Thank you," Haley said.

"You're welcome. Now I need you to do something for me."

"Anything," she promised.

Nathan smirked cockily at Haley before telling her exactly what he wanted. "Take your clothes off," he smiled sexily.

Haley's eyes got wide as her husband heatedly stared at her, nearly melting her. "Why?" she asked.

"Do you trust me?" he asked.

"Yes," Haley said.

"Ok, then take your clothes off." Nathan kissed her before leaving her in the room alone and a bit dumbfounded by his request. Nathan knew of her current body issues, yet he still wanted her to do something that was extremely hard for her to do right now.

She remained planted in the middle of the floor contemplating if she would do as he asked. Paralyzed by her own fear she made no moves to undress herself. Nathan had reentered the room with a tiny smile on his face upon seeing Haley chewing on her lips as she often did when she was nervous.

"I thought I told you to get undressed," he laughed seeing her still in all of her clothing.

"Nathan, I don't think this is a good idea," she said.

"Baby, you're beautiful," he reassured her. "Your body is beautiful," he said bringing her hand to his lips. "Every single inch of you," he mumbled out as he continued working his mouth over her hand being sure to kiss every finger as he went.

"I know, I just…"

"No arguments," he said connecting his lips to hers. Haley moaned into the kiss feeling her body gravitating towards Nathan. She had to admit that she was extremely horny. Not being with Nathan when her hormones were off the charts had physically killed her. She missed his warmth, his love, his touch. She needed him bad. Nathan hands began working on unbuttoning the conservative blouse she adorned for work. If Haley wasn't willing to undress herself he would do it for her. Finishing his work on her shirt, he pulled himself away from her lips to make sure she was ok with moving forward. Haley's eyes fluttered opened to see his blue eyes boring into her lustfully.

"You alright?" he asked, sex dripping all through his voice.

Haley nodded her head. She felt like she was in some speechless trance. His hands fell to the button of her pants where he popped the button open while never once breaking their eye contact. Haley had to remind herself to breathe, the combined sound of her heart thumping in her chest and the zipper of her pants being pulled down was ringing in her ears.

"Come with me," he said hotly into her ear. Haley involuntarily shivered against her own will feeling the tickle of his breath on her skin.

They walked hand and hand into the bathroom where Nathan had ran her a hot bubble bath. It looked heavenly to Haley, her body already feeling the hot water cascading around her in their huge tub.

"What is this?" she whispered.

"This is you relaxing. In you go," he said helping her wiggle out of her pants and underwear, using his foot to pin the items of clothing to the floor so that she could step out of them. Next he brought his hands to her back where he made work of unclasping her bra letting it fall slowly to the floor revealing her perfect breasts to him. She looked like she was ready to run screaming under the intense gaze of his eyes. "I told you, you're beautiful," he said as she stood completely nude in front of him. How his woman could ever think herself as unattractive was beyond him.

"Are you getting in with me? I mean there is a reason we have this tub," she said almost begging for his company. Nathan lowly groaned, everything inside of him wanted to strip his own clothes off and hop in there.

"Not yet baby. This is for you."

"What if I want you in there with me?" she pouted like only Haley can.

"I didn't say I wasn't joining you," he teased. "Now, in you go."

Haley lifted her foot, sticking a toe in to test the water before stepping completely in and submerging her body in the hot bubbly water. She sighed contently while laying her head back and closing her eyes.

Nathan was too busy looking at her ass or just above her ass. His heart swelled with pride seeing that number 23 tattoo still there as some type of badge of honor, letting him know that she would always be his, just like he would always be hers.

"How does that feel?"

"Like heaven. It would be even better if you were in here with me," she looked hopefully up at him.

"In a while, I'll be back," he said. With a small kiss Nathan exited the room leaving Haley to her own devices for a few minutes. She lifted one of her legs out of the out of the tub taking a near by sponge squeezing it dry while letting the water run over her shapely leg multiple times. The warmth relaxed her into a euphoric state of comfort, she found her eyes once again closing in satisfaction.

Nathan swallowed the large lump in his throat while standing in the doorway watching his wife look sexy as hell surround in bubbles. He wanted her so much, but he had to hold onto the little self control he had left in order to complete his task of spoiling his wife silly on this night.

"You enjoying?" Nathan asked startling Haley a little. Haley's leg dropped back into the water with a plop. She looked up to see her husband standing in the door smiling with two glasses filled to the brim along with a plate of her favorite guilty pleasure, chocolate covered strawberries. "Don't stop on my account," he teased. "I was enjoying the view."

"You scared me," she smiled as Nathan placed the items next to her taking a seat.

"Sorry, here you go," he passed her a glass.

"Nathan, you know that I can't drink," she said grabbing the glass out of his hand. "I'm pregnant."

"Wow, you must really think your hubby is a moron to suggest such a thing," he chuckled. "This my darling wife is sparkling cider, perfectly safe for you and the little one."

"Oh," she laughed.

"I say we propose a toast. How about we toast to many more years of love, sex, and definitely more sex," he laughed.

"That's good," she agreed clinking her glass against Nathan's before bringing it to her lips and savoring the taste of the drink.

Nathan sat his glass down beside him before retrieving one of the strawberries and holding it out to Haley's lips. She smiled gratefully before taking a huge bite and moaning pleasurably.

"Hmm," she closed her eyes. "You spoil me too much. You're a definite keeper."

Nathan leaned over not being able to resist her any longer. He took her lips in a heated kiss letting his tongue run along the bottom of her mouth tasting all the strawberry she just consumed. "You ready for me to join you?" he asked breathlessly trying to contain his excitement.

"I've been ready," she practically growled in his ear. "Get your sexy ass in here," she demanded.

Nathan stood a little too eagerly almost stumbling back down into the spot that he had been sitting in. Haley giggled watching his sudden exuberance damn near killing himself just to undress. He pulled his shirt over his head swiftly then proceeded to undo his pants leaving him bare-chested with just his boxers standing above Haley.

"Well," she said waiting expectantly. "You leaving those on?" she pointed to his boxers. "I would think that's a little unfair, wouldn't you say?"

"Definitely," he agreed before ridding himself of the last item he wore. Haley smirked appreciatively while looking at his amazing body in all its rock hard glory. The man was a god. She crooked her fingers imploring him to join her. Haley sat up allowing room for Nathan to slink his body down behind her. She sighed happily while leaning back into the comforting warmth of his body. "Better?" he asked.

"Much."

Nathan's hands naturally made their way to Haley's stomach like they so often did, he stroked soothingly over it. She put her hand on top of his as the comforting movements continued relaxing her thoroughly. Her eyes closed, soaking in the pleasure his hands were causing when the sudden warmth of Nathan's lips shocked her as he lightly kissed every spot on her neck.

"Oh god that feels good," she whimpered.

"You feel good baby. I'm happy you re relaxing and letting me take care of you," Nathan said.

"Keep taking care of me," she whispered lazily.

"Always," he laid a few kisses on her back.

Nathan grabbed onto the sponge softly running it along Haley's back sparking so much desire within her body. She continued to softly purr letting Nathan know he was doing everything she wanted. Kissing her neck a few more times, he dropped the sponge moving his hands to her inner thighs teasing her with small massaging motions that had Haley leaning more into his erotic touch. She could feel Nathan's manhood harden against her, making her want him all the more knowing how much he had wanted her. Haley wrapped her hand around his throbbing dick pumping him slowly feeling the warmth all around.

"I want you," he breathed from behind.

"Take me," she said finding that she couldn't wait any longer. Her breathing became labored, her body felt 100 degrees hotter than normal, and the ache and the wetness between her legs became unbearable. She just needed Nathan in the worst way right now.

"I think maybe we should get out," Nathan suggested surprised that he could even hold off making love to his wife for even a second longer.

"Nate, I want you now," she said with her eyes closed. Trying to get him to give into what she wanted, Haley took one of his hands placing it on her breast. Nathan didn't have to be told twice feeling his wife's rock hard nipple begging for his attention. Both his hands found their way pinching and rubbing pleasurably over her soft skin.

One of his hands fell to the opening of Haley's wet center where he inserted two fingers inside of her. Haley gasped in surprise mewling in pleasure from feeling his fingers inside of her. Still sitting in an upright position in front of Nathan, her body collapsed weakly onto his feeling his fingers circle the delicate little nub making her orgasm hit hard without warning. She screamed out loudly her cries echoing off the walls of the bathroom. Nathan continued his motions hearing the soft murmurs spilling from her lips as she grinded her pelvic against his fingers slowly.

"I missed this," she sighed feeling absolutely amazing. "That was so great." Nathan chuckled kissing her cheek.

"It was all a part of my plan," he laughed.

"Your plan?" she asked.

"Yeah, what do you think tonight was about. I wanted to seduce you," he said in her ear.

"I thought you wanted me to relax."

"I did," he said. "I just thought we could help each other relax," he said while biting down on her shoulder.

"Good plan," Haley breathed.

"You think."

"Uh huh," she twisted around to kiss him. Her tongue sought immediate entrance into his mouth where it tangled aggressively against Nathan's, they were both fighting for dominance with each other. Haley gave into her husband's demands letting him control the kiss as she began softly biting with little pressure on his lips. Her hands found their way onto the back of Nathan's head where she pressed her fingertips sensually into his scalp making him moan out.

"We definitely need the bed," Haley panted.

"No, you were right. Let's just stay here," he said not knowing if he was even capable of walking to their bedroom.

"OK," she agreed.

Nathan gripped the sides of her hips bringing Haley completely into his lap letting her ass press against his erected dick. The feel of her husband against her had Haley sighing pleasurably.

"Someone's excited," she teased moving her body over him.

"You always get him excited," Nathan said hotly.

"The feeling is mutual baby," she said. Haley twisted her head to the side looking into his darken eyes giving him a sexy smile before taking him completely into her letting Nathan fuck her from behind. The pace started off slow and steady both savoring the intensity off it all to the fullest. Nathan massaged roughly into her breast while Haley concentrated on rocking her hips in a fluent motions making sure she took all of him in as deep as possible. The harder he fucked her, the more pleasure she always achieved to the highest degree, her orgasm reaching its maximum peak.

"Fuck," Nathan growled out continuing to pound in and out of her from behind. Haley's eyes nearly rolled into the back of her head. She loved feeling him fill her completely always stretching her walls to the point of no return. She often wondered if everyone got to be this lucky having such a fantastic fucking lover, but she figured who cared. She had one and that's all that mattered.

"Yes," she screamed giving into all inhibitions falling over into what felt like a free falling satisfied wave of pleasure soaring through her bones. Her body arched jerkily with a slight shake as she clinched tightly around Nathan's dick making his own orgasm hit. He wrapped his arms around her middle pressing his head into her back where he left a few exhausted kisses. Her own head leaned back onto his broad shoulders as she tried to regain all of her baited breath back. Neither made any moves to break their physical connection words not mattering in that very moment. It was like seeing or feeling the most incredible thing you could ever imagine. Words definitely were not needed between the two of them knowing the depths their lovemaking had just reached.

"That was definitely something," Haley said with a slight twinge of pink to her cheeks. Nathan found it completely adorable that she could still easily turn into some shy bashful girl after fucking his brains out.

"You were incredible," he kissed her neck.

"Thank you," she whispered. "I really needed this tonight."

"It's not over," he said. "I have one more little surprise for you."

"I hope it involves the strawberries," she giggled.

"No, but you can definitely bring them with us. We need to get out of this water first, it's freezing," he noticed for the first time. Helping Haley stand, Nathan stood getting out of the tub while Haley watched him, the bubbles dripping teasingly off of her beautiful skin making Nathan grow hard again. He turned his attention away hoping to cool his body temperature, while retrieving a large towel off the shelf. Instructing Haley to lift her arms above her head, he wrapped her securely in the comfort of the soft material before lifting her into his arms with a couple of kisses on her lips.

"How are you going to carry me and the tray?" she asked her mind completely focused on the treat. She couldn't help it, their making love always made her hungry.

"I'm not," he said. "You are."

Haley looked confused at him before understanding what he meant when he leaned her over so that she was able to reach the tray of strawberries. She squealed happily when she felt Nathan's hand palm her ass, squeezing it with his masculine hands.

"Down tiger," she laughed.

"Hey, you can't blame a guy," he said. "It is kind of just there."

"Whatever you say," she laughed bringing one of the strawberries to her lips greedily then putting it to Nathan's watching as he took a bite after her. They made their way into the bedroom Nathan completely still in the buff, not that she minded. After sitting the tray down, he laid her down gently on the soft bed surprised at Haley pulling him down with her just as he was about to move away from her. She wrapped her legs around his waist the towel falling to the wayside giving him a clear view of her swollen breasts.

"Hales, I really need to…" he said before she kissed him.

"Can it wait?" she whispered into his ear licking over the lobe a few times. Nathan lost all control, of course it could wait. His tongue lurched out along her cleavage taking his time worshipping every inch of her perfect body. He moved over to her breast scrapping his teeth across her hardened pink nipple moaning out a bit. She gripped tightly onto the sheets of the mattress letting Nathan's mouth send her body into another stratosphere. He continued his way moving further down south licking his lips preparing to love her with his mouth, wanting Haley to be fully satisfied. He kissed all over her womanhood letting his tongue take the wetness of her pussy as he slowly but thoroughly began working her towards releasing herself. Haley's mind was a pool of mush from feeling his hot tongue satisfy every part of her. She found herself holding his head in place feeling sure fire sign that she was near pooling in the pits of her stomach.

"Right there," she moaned almost not even being able to get the words out. Nathan's tongue flicked over her clit a final time. Haley fell over into oblivion turning her head sideways biting down onto a pillow trying to control her loud screams. Nathan lapped up her juices taking in her satiated face as he worked upwards toward her. "Oh," she panted looking into the smirk on her husbands face. He laughed seeing her chest heave heavily trying to gain some of her lost composure back. "You know how to make a girl feel loved," she teased slightly out of breath.

Nathan smiled down at her loving the way she glowed each time after they were together. It turned him on to see her hair out of whack, her kiss swollen lips, and her flushed skin, all because of something that he did to her. Dropping a kiss on her head Nathan could feel Haley raking over his muscular back with her nails as she so often did. It was their little sign that she wanted more, and more he was definitely ready to give her. His face fell to the crook of her neck breathing her in before he pushed his way into her slick walls. She didn't know how many orgasms a person could achieve all in one night without killing themselves, but she and Nathan were damn sure trying to make it a point to find out. It had to be some kind of sin to indulge in this much sex all at once. She figured they were due for some pure adulterated wild sex to make up for the few weeks they had gone without. It was a given.

Their bodies moved in sync together like a perfect wave in the most beautiful ocean one could imagine. Before long the combined culmination of pleasure came bursting out in the form of loud grunts, praises, and words Haley was sure neither one of her parents would approve of. This is what Nathan did to her. He had the unmistaken ability and power to turn her into some sex crazed fiend.

Nathan rolled over off of Haley's body looking completely satisfied and wiped out when she faced him. Haley giggled kissing his chest as she curled up to his side feeling his arm pull her as close as possible.

"There are no words known to mankind to describe that," Nathan smiled looking into her eyes. "That has to be some type of record."

"Hmm," she agreed snuggling further into his body. "Thank you for giving me such a special night," Haley said.

"No, thank you," he laughed.

"I think our baby might have some emotional trauma being pounced around like that," she joked.

"She's fine," Nathan chuckled. "I mean look at Jamie. We had just as much sex when you were pregnant with him, he's perfectly fine."

"She?" Haley happily asked. "Baby, that's the first time you said that. You want a girl too?" she smiled lifting her body so that she could get a good look at his face.

"Yeah, I do," he admitted. "It would be kind of cool to have a little girl who looked like her beautiful mother. I would love it."

"Me too," she sighed. "You hear that baby," Haley said rubbing the small bump. "You better be a girl," she laughed. "Daddy and I will love you regardless."

"We will," Nathan said rubbing his hand over her stomach.

"Everything is perfect Nathan. We have our children, so much love. Nothing could ever make me happier."

Nathan agreed remembering the present that he had bought for Haley. When he had left her to her bath he had taken measures to hide it away in their dresser drawer so that she wouldn't see it until he was ready. Hopping out of bed much to the displeasure of his wife, Nathan walked naked across the room giving Haley a clear view of his tight ass. She had to bite her lip in order to contain her moan or the sudden need to say something really crude or overly vulgar.

"What are you doing?" she asked her eyes sparkling in wonder. Nathan said nothing instead turning to face her with his palm outstretched, the velvet box sitting placed in the center. "Nathan," she choked up the tears falling from her doe eyes. "What is that?"

"Why don't you open it up and see?" Nathan said taking a seat beside her in the bed. Haley excited sat upright nearly snatching the gift from his hands much to Nathan's amusement. After securing the box in her small hand, Haley flipped the lid seeing the most beautiful heart shaped pendant with the word _FOREVER _inscribed on it.

Taking it out of the box excitedly, Haley could feel Nathan watching her trying to gage her reaction to the gift.

"I love it," she smiled kissing him lightly before turning her attention back to the piece of jewelry.

"Open it," he said.

Haley unclasped the small latch to see a picture inside with their little family of three on one side, the other side empty waiting for something to take its place.

"I thought that when the baby is born we could put her picture in there... you know beside ours," he said shyly."Inside of that pendant is my heart, my soul. I want you to keep it close to yours forever."

She sat speechless trying to control herself, she was feeling like she would drown them both in tears at the thoughtfulness Nathan showed.

"What do you think?" he asked cautiously when Haley remained quiet.

She turned cupping his face between her hands. "I think I love you more each day," she whispered sincerely.

"Well then you'll really love me after this. Turn it over," he said.

Haley did as she was told, flipping it over to see more words on the pendants backside. They read _Our Family's Love Is Life's Greatest Blessing._

That officially did her in. The joyful cries came bursting from deep inside her, tears soaking her face.

"I love you, I love you, I love you," Haley cried repeatedly kissing him.

"I love you too, babe," Nathan said.

"I know," she said softly burying her head into his chest. "No matter what things in life change us Nate, our love starts and ends with our family," she smiled.

Nathan smiled kissing her head knowing that she was right. What they had was unbreakable. True love didn't have happy endings, their love had no ending. It was enough for them both, always.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
